ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob the Builder: The Movie
Bob the Builder: The Movie is an upcoming 2022 American/British stop-motion animated film directed by Nicholas Stoller and Geoff Walker, produced by Mattel Films, DHX Media, CHF Entertainment, and Gigglefish Animation Studios, and distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States and by Sony Pictures Releasing through Columbia Pictures in the United Kingdom. The film takes place some time after the events of Race to the Finish and serves as the first (and most likely only) theatrical feature-length Bob the Builder film in the franchise. It is rated G in the US by the MPAA and rated U in the UK by the BBFC. It will be released in theaters on August 19th, 2022. Plot Bob and his team have been working on their big Sunflower Valley project for years. But one day, as part of their project, Bob and his team have been assigned by Mr. Bentley to build an eco-friendly hotel made out of recycled materials. This project is so big that not only are they given more time than they normally would, but they also enlisted the help of a new digger machine named Scratch. While building the hotel, Lofty tries to make his own adjustments, but soon becomes stranded from the team in a huge cave and meets a bunch of machines that are also stranded from their loved ones. With Lofty gone, and not a lot of time left (but still more than enough time), can they solve the mystery of the caves, rescue Lofty and the Stranded Machines, and still get the eco-friendly hotel done on time? Full Plot TBA... Voice Cast Major characters *Lee Ingleby as Bob the Builder *Joanne Froggatt as Wendy *Tom Holland as Scoop *Rob Rackstraw as Muck (UK), Mr. Bentley, Travis, and Spud *Bryce Dallas Howard as Muck (US) *Sarah Hadland (UK)/Grey DeLisle (US) as Dizzy *Emma Tate as Lofty and Benny *Neil Morrissey as Roley *Rupert Degas as Scrambler *Huck Milner as Scratch *Seth Rogan as Donny *Wallace Shawn as ??? *??? as the other Stranded Machines Minor characters *Rob Rackstraw as Mr. Beasley (UK), Packer (UK), and Grabber *Rupert Degas as Tumbler (UK), Packer (US), and Gripper *James Corden (UK)/Chris Pratt (US) as Ace *Ralph Fiennes (UK)/Ryan Reynolds (US) as Two-Tonne *Ray Winstone (UK)/Bill Hader (US) as Tread *Channing Tatum as Tumbler (US) *Teresa Gallagher (UK)/Lorelei King (US) as Sumsy *Neil Morrissey (UK)/Fred Tatasciore (US) as Farmer Pickles *Marc Silk as Mr. Beasley (US) *James Bolam/Richard Briers (archive recordings) as Robert (Bob's dad) *Kate Harbour as Bird, Flewie, and their chicks *Frank Welker as Pilchard, Scruffty, and Miscellaneous Animals More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Music Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media In addition to the short film A Builder for the Railway which was released theatrically with the feature film, the releases also include a mini-movie, titled The Diggers' Competition staring Benny and Scratch. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Deleted Scenes Short Film Video Game Prior to the film's release, Universal announced that there will be a video game adaption based on the film. Credits Trivia Gallery Category:Bob the Builder Category:2022 films Category:2022 Category:Mattel Creations Category:Mattel Category:Universal Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Stop-motion Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Movies Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:G Category:G-Rated films Category:Films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:HiT Entertainment